Escaping fate
by Tobais Shaun
Summary: Harry has done it. He killed the dark lord, left school and lives on his own. He thought life would be easier with his best friends, but it doesn't seem so. It doesn't help that he's always thinking of Draco either.


**WARNING:**

M/M... Duh?

Minor OOC? I don't know.

Some... _Slight_ editing of her normal story..

**DISCLAIMER:**

Honestly, if I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich, and the movies would be considered pornography. If I were talented enough to make money off of my writing, I wouldn't do this on Harry Potter. I'd make my own.

**SUGGESTIONS:**

Always wanted.**  
**

* * *

_The flash of platinum blonde hair, and striking silver eyes caught Harry's attention, making him turn around to face the pale child. "Is it true?" _

_His voice rang out, the cold harsh tone making him seem as if he were higher than everyone else and that he despised every moment he had to suffer in that compartment. "They're saying all down that train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you isn't it?" _

_Harry's face instantly lost the smile he had been wearing as Ron had went on about qudditch. The boy nodded slowly to answer the newest arrival's question. "Yes.." Slowly Harry had moved his gaze to the sturdy looking children on either side of him. _

_The newer boy smirked and lazily jerked his head to acknowledge the beefy walls of meat on either side of him. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." His proud statement had been rudely interrupted by Ron's poor attempt at hiding a laugh. "Oh? So you think my name is funny do you? No need to ask who you are." He tossed his blonde hair and smirked. "Red hair, freckles.. You must be a Weasly. My father told me all about them. More children then they can afford." With a laugh he glanced at Harry. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I'll help you there."_

_ Harry soon found a hand being placed in front of him to shake, and offering of sorts. The boy, Draco, was offering him a chance to be friends with the "right sort" of wizards.. He just couldn't see that. Calmly he rejected the shake by lowering his hands to his sides. "I think I can tell who are the wrong sort by myself. Thanks though." He hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly, but it had. _

_Draco narrowed his silver eyes and the faintest hint of pink on his cheeks showed his slight embarrassment. "I'd be careful Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents did. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hand out with riffraff like the Weaslys and that Hagrid and it'll start to rub off on you."-_

* * *

"Harry. Harry! Harry!"

Hermione gently nudged her friend's arm. He had been staring out of the window for a long time now. It was times like these she really just wanted to smack him in the head and make him talk about what he was feeling or thinking.

"Harry! Honestly! What is the matter?" She raised her hand and shoved him over lightly.

Harry flinched and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Had this been the second time he had the same day dream of Malfoy threataning him? Those dreamy silver eyes. That smirk, the rush of adrenaline he had gotten when they almost fought.. Harry felt like retching from all the times he had thought of Draco that whole year so far. A jolt from Ron punching him in the arm shook him out of it.

"You alright Harry?"

The emerald green eyes showed a hint of anger, sadness and angst. _-no, I'm not alright! My parents are dead, I still can't seem to get Ginny to notice me, and I'm thinking about the bane of my existence!- _"Yes I'm fine Ron." His words were short to his best friends lately. It had just gotten harder for him to talk to them. They would have treated him the same if he just decided that instead of staying with them for winter he decided to go to Switzerland. It was usual for Hermione, but she was bringing Ron. They were going without him. Him! How could they spend time together without him? He was their closest friend! The one who had brought them together when they fought. He had-

"HARRY! Will you stop spacing out?" Hermione pouted and glared at the lazy seventeen year old in front of her. "No. I won't... I'm going for a walk.." Harry stood up and stared at them, leaving them for now.

"Wow! What's his problem?" Ron laughed and sat down next to the ginger haired female.

"Honestly? I haven't a clue."

Harry stormed away from the table angrily, shoving his hands into his pockets. He knew that his friends were only being kind and wanted the best for him, but he didn't care. Lately they had become too eager to make him happy. _-nice try- _Ron just wanted to make him forget about it, while Hermione wanted him to come to terms with it. The black haired boy kicked the ground angrily and continued through the group of wizards gathering in front of Gringotts. He paused for a moment. Had they reopened? With better security he hoped. Yes it had been hard to break in, but not impossible. A tiny smirk covered his usual blank expression.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Harry found himself slammed into a wall by a taller man, in a much bigger hurry. He let out a loud grunt and rubbed his arm, watching the man rush off. The emerald eyes were lifted from the wall to glance at the sign of the store the rampaging man had passed in front of. _-Borgin and Burkes?- _

He felt tempted to go inside of the store, for old times sake. For the years and years he had been at Knockturn Alley he had never gotten a proper good look at the store. A little sigh left him as he reached out for the handle and pushed the door open. On taking his first step into the dusty store, he waited for the loud shrill sound of reprimanding him, the sweet sound of Ginny recommending that he go back to the ice cream shop, or even Hagrid yelling at him to get out of such a place.

Instead he heard the silky drawl of a voice he had only imagined about. "What are you doing here Potter?"

"What?" Harry spun around to see Draco leaning against the doorway with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at the one person who had repeatedly intruded his thoughts with that damn drawl. "I could ask you the same thing Malfoy. Isn't your daddy waiting for you to come home and take care of him?" The months and years of death and pain he had been through had made him colder and more prone to strike at weaknesses... Even stoop as low as to be as bad as Draco. Insult his father.

"Seems you actually got a backbone after defeating the dark lord.." Draco laughed and stood up straight, now staring into the loath filled emerald eyes. "I wonder what it will take to build it back up after I break it again?"

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at the ceiling. "Is _this _the only reason you stopped me Malfoy? You wanted to threaten me? I'm not afraid of you, or your family."

"What makes you think you should fear my father?"

"I never said I should. Quit putting words into my mouth Malfoy!" Harry took a step forward, propelled by months of pent up rage.

Draco pushed away from the doorway and sauntered over to Harry with his head held high, despite the damage his family name had suffered from the fall of Voldemort. "Make me."

Harry glared at him, trying to think of a good reason. "I saved your life."

"And I'm supposed to thank you for that?" Draco tilted his head and crossed his arms, refusing to get as fired up and angry as Harry.

"Yes! Yes you are! You're supposed to thank me and forgive me so we can be frien-"

Draco suddenly shoved Harry backwards into a shelf, his face turning cold. "Potter, you and I will never be friends. I loathe your very existence. I can't stand being near you!"

He grunted and held his shoulder, pain evident on his face. "If you feel that way how come you're still here?" The black haired boy angrily lashed out at him, demanding to know why.

Draco paused and blinked. Had the blinded by rage, angst ridden teenager said something of value? "I..Well.. I" For once, he didn't have a witty comeback for Harry to listen to.

"Well?"

"I was checking in on some of the cabinetry they have here." Regaining his smooth silky composure, he allowed a smirk to form on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "You had your fun in sixth year." Their faces were dangerously close. If either one of them felt like it, they could lash out and rip out the others eyeballs... Which was more something Harry would do.

"What's your excuse?"

"I've never had a good look around."

The pure blood raised an eyebrow and suddenly got a perfectly evil idea. "I could show you a few things." He took a step closer and grabbed one of Harry's arms, forcing it up over his head.

"Let me go Malfoy!" Harry felt more pressure being applied to his arm, forcing him to the ground. He grunted angrily as he reached for his wand, trying to block out the pain.

A disturbingly calm look had settled on the stronger boy's face. "Why should I do that? I don't see how that could help me in any way."

"Get away from me!" Harry's hand curled over his wand and he brought it out and aimed it at Draco, all withing a few seconds. "Expel-"

Draco shoved his hand over Harry's mouth, and flipped him to his back, staring down at him happily. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

The trapped boy began clawing at his fingers, desperate for air. He couldn't quite kick him, nor could he punch him. Not to mention the lack of air was making him a little bit dizzy. Harry gasped for breath as he let go, allowing the blood to pump back into his system. "Expel-"

"Expel what?" Draco laughed and clamped his hand over Harry's mouth again, taking a sadistic pleasure out of watching him squirm and fight. He was honestly almost disappointed in his skills. Harry was stronger usually. What was with this? There was no struggle whatsoever.

Harry felt his mind starting to slip away as his lungs began burning, screaming their silent plea for air. Once again, he gasped as it flooded back into his system. Draco had been right, it was unusual for him to put up with it.. But it was also unusual for their to be a major lack of oxygen in his blood. "Let me go.. Now."

Draco shook his head and pushed Harry's chest down. He would let Harry get some energy back and then fight him again. An opponent like this was just getting a bit boring. "Beg for it. Beg like your filthy mother begged for Voldemort to spare your life. 'Oh! Please! Please! Not Harry! Not Harry!' Like that Potter. Begging must run in your family blood line. All of your ancestors were filthy mutts I bet."

The spinning eyes suddenly stopped and focused on the taunting silver ones above him. "You'll pay for those words Malfoy!" Harry brought his hand up and punched Draco, sending him backwards and into the floor.

"Try it!" The platinum blonde sat up and launched himself at Harry, sending him back to the floor.

Harry winced as a fist went into his stomach, almost forcing the ice cream out of his system. "What? Pretty boy Malfoy doesn't like his face being touched?" He grabbed Draco's cheeks and pushed his head away from him, purposely laughing at the self absorbed male.

A light pink stained the pure blood's cheeks until he was able to put together a comprehensible sentence. "I... I don't spend hours on my hair, like somebody I know!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"ADMIT IT!"

"NO!" Harry yelled at Draco, pulling his head down in an attempt to butt his head, or something like that.. Something he had seen Dudley do before. Instead he found the pale pink lips crushed against his in an almost calming manner.

Draco's eyes shot open and he stared at Harry's closed eyes. Was.. Was.. Was he enjoying this? This accidental.. Horrible, unforgivable mistake? He pulled away, slapping Harry across the face. "Ow!" However failed the attempt might have been, he had succeeded in bashing their noses together.

A bright red had covered the now pale black haired boy on the floor. He had just kissed Draco. Not Draco kissing him, but he had actually forced his head down unto his lips and.. Enjoyed it! "What?" Harry decided to ignore the event that had just happened, calming himself down to think of it as a large accident.

"You fractured my nose I bet! You shattered it!" Draco covered his perfectly fine nose and whimpered, hating the feeling of an injury.

"You're fine!" Harry glared and swatted the boy's hand away from his nose, getting closer to inspect his nose. The perfectly smooth and flawless skin showed no sign of injury in the slightest. "See?"

Draco blinked and touched his nose. "Ow!" It still _felt_ broken. And it was all his fault. Bringing his silver eyes up, he caught the fading red on Harry's cheeks. Had he.. Was he still thinking about that kiss? Still? It had been a fluke in his eyes, a minor setback. Even though he had felt softer than Pansy by far-. No! No thinking like that! Draco sat up and covered his nose, glaring down at Harry. "Next time Potter? You'll be faced with more than a slightly sore arm. I'll make all of you ache." He spat on the floor next to him and stormed out of the store, leaning the black haired boy alone with his thoughts.

"I'd like to see that." Harry fell back on the floor and closed his eyes, hating the fact that he couldn't even windowshop without someone causing drama. He had escaped thoughts of Draco for a few minutes, and then he had ran into the boy. _Shit._ Harry already knew that he didn't want to explain the adventures of today with Ron, or Hermione. He'd let them worry.. And he'd let whoever ran the shop move him, because frankly, he was tired.

* * *

If you made it this far without crying at my skills COOKIE FOR CHUU! Yeah, it's obviously my first fanfiction. I'll get better though.

...If you want, I'd love some ideas for how I could get them to takeout in the next chapter..


End file.
